memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Daedalus class
service period I made a slight revision as "Last Full Measure" puts the "Daedalus class" in service much earlier than 2162, even specifically referencing the Daedalus and Archon.--Turtletrekker 09:18, 1 May 2006 (UTC) :But are they the same ships and class as the Federation's Daedelus class? Because they were never see during the run of Enterprise, part of the premise of which was the Warp 5 program/NX project being the "Big Leap" that made everything before it obsolete. And lets not forget the Dadelus of the Daedelus novel. Could they be modified ships from that project? I'm not inclined to be that quick in assuming they're the same ships. However, rather than make a change now, I've posted the question to the Psi Phi Star Trek Book Board. We'll see if the authors or editors can shed some light on this.--Emperorkalan 11:29, 1 May 2006 (UTC) :::The question has been asked in two separate threads in the Lit section of the Trek BBS as well. Wow, I didn't think this would be so controversial. :::Here's my opinion, originally posted at the Trek BBS... :::The Enterprise and Columbia both had the NX registry, which I've always took to indicate an experimental vessel. Perhaps after a few NX vessels worked out the kinks, they re-fitted the rest of the fleet with newer, more streamlined warp 5 or 6 engines. :::Remember, the big deal about Enterprise wasn't the ship itself, but the engine. :::The Romulan War might have required that older vessels be re-fit and updated for the war effort. The Daedalus design might have particularly sturdy and used for a long time.--Turtletrekker 21:48, 1 May 2006 (UTC) ::::The idea that the federation ships were upgrades of pre-W5E (Warp 5 engine) ships is doable. What's annoying is the way the just name-drop and then leave it hanging.--Emperorkalan 01:06, 2 May 2006 (UTC) ::::Keep in mind that there's no evidence that "NX" meant "experimental" in the United Earth Starfleet the way it did in the Federation Starfleet. "NX" was the class of ship that Enterprise and Columbia were of, not their registry numbers per se; this isn't Kirk's starfleet, and it seems that "NX-01" and "NX-02" were actually part of their names more than registry numbers. -- Sci 22:14 1 May 2006 UTC :::::There may not be specific "evidence", but Trek has tended to at least loosely follow American military terminology, which uses an "X" for experimental craft...--Emperorkalan 01:06, 2 May 2006 (UTC) Recent edits Please keep in mind that if two sources conflict, we do not go through the article and delete references to certain sources in favor of others. Star Trek Legacy has information that, along with ENT novels, that establishes the Daedalus as an early 22nd century Earth ship, which means it was included in the Federation Starfleet later in its career, even if the prototype Daedalus was considered a big deal by Starfleet captains at the founding of the Federation in Starfleet Year One. This could be explained by an upgrade of some sort, but reconciling the sources will not be possible unless we discuss which facts came from which sources. If any user has technical information or dating information that contradicts these sources, please bring it up on the talk page before deleting data from the article. Thank you. -- Captain MKB 14:59, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :My apologies. I have that information, and I listed my sources. You said I didn't have a clear source of information. I disagree. I listed the book from where I got the information - the Starfleet Operations Manual. How much clearer can I make that source? Should I include page numbers in the summary? If so, I will do immediately. – Newark 15:21, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Include them here, on the talk page, so we can evaluate how the article will be structured ::I ask because your edit summary cited the "SCM", whatever that is, and you removed valid information about the Daedalus class's appearance and affiliation to the Earth Starfleet, as it was mentioned in two other sources. ::When you changed the length, weaponry, et cetera there were no sources listed, so I figured we should compare all our sources here before moving on. ::Also, be careful about changing capitalizations and formatting like italics. Some things are fine the way they are. -- Captain MKB 15:25, 6 June 2009 (UTC) service period, part 2 Star Trek Online Agents of Yesterday presents the Daedalus as still being in service as of 2270 as a Science vessel akin to the later Oberth class. Even the NX-Columbia class was still in service by this date strengthening the notion that the Daedalus we see in the game is indeed the same Daedalus class that was supposedly retired in 2196. Could this simply be a new TOS design that resembled the Original Daedalus class? (Like the Olympic or Hope class ships). (Noblechief4 (talk) 07:57, May 8, 2018 (UTC)) :Three original Daedalus-class starships are known to have been reactivated by Starfleet in 2264, two of those were noted as still being in service in 2269. Now, since there is no evidence that any Daedalus-class starships were active between 2196 and 2264, I shall amend the class's service period to "2140s to 2196, 2264 onwards". - Bell'Orso (talk) 08:27, May 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Seconded. STO depicts the Daedalus from 2270 onwards, so we can simply file it away as un-retirement. The description indicates the class may have been retired again in the 23rd century before being revived in 2410, but I need to find the specific source for that again. Kind regards, -- Markonian 18:49, May 8, 2018 (UTC)